The Humbug of Deciet
by foxy209
Summary: Just the Densi scene from 'Humbug' with a little twist. My first NCIS: LA fic, please be gentle. Will update on Thursdays. NOW MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT.
1. Punches

**So... This is going to be the Densi ice skating scene from 'Humbug' with a bit of a twist... Enjoy!**

**Xox**

"We get a Christmas bonus this year?" Now he was just messing with her.

"We always get a Christmas bonus." Kensi replied. She needed to get out on the ice and pull Deeks aside, sort everything out. They were going on a Christmas trip together, it was time to talk about their 'thing'. Determined, she moved towards the ice rink, implying him to follow.

Getting the message, a giddy Deeks followed, "Christmas bonus! I didn't get a Christmas bonus!" he screamed in a voice that made Kensi just want to giggle, but of course, it would be too revealing and she would never live it down.

So instead, she settled for, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" in the same tone that Deeks had just used. Her heart was now beating incessantly, she needed to focus on the task at hand. But she needed to get him in the spirit to talk, so she played along with his antics. "Ah!" she let out a small sound of shock as he jolted her to the left and right, screaming ice skating tricks he was busting out.

"Check out this one!" he screamed as he pulled her around the slight curve of the rink. "Alright, Kensalina, here you go." he pulled her around towards him, and she did a forced 180.

Now was as good a time as ever, and she wanted to go for it. Albeit hesitantly, but she wanted to talk to him now, in public so she had the courage to not pull away when it got too personal, "Ah..." she began, scared to ask in spite of her normally pulling away and making it look okay for him to do the same. But this was Deeks, he would never do something like that. "I just... I-I-I wanna talk to you for a second" she pushed it out of herself and reached for the bar on the side of the rink when Deeks let go of her hand to do a few tricks.

"Uh-huh." he let out barely audibly as he turned on one heel towards her with a smirk on his face.

A million thoughts started to buzz through her head. _Why would he pull away like that? Not this again. No. _She thought about just breaking down right there on the spot, after all now was as good a time as ever, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. _No. This was Deeks._ She had to push through, tell him how she felt finally.

She let out a guttural sound as she grasped the bar and a smile crossed her face, she realized Deeks was just messing with her when he said, "I gotta go skate." he was being his usual self. He just wanted to show off to her and bring a smile to her face.

"Come here!" she shouted with not as much joy, seeing as there was still a tiny part of her that believed Deeks was just avoiding it. It was time to turn the tables and get him to listen to her for a change. "Deeks!" Okay, that time it just sounded like a desperate cry for help.

But yes, it was Deeks so he was truly messing with her. He busted out a serpentine move and it had just amazed her how good he was on the ice. She was now gripping the bar with her right hand letting her left hand rest at her side and watching him in awe of his skills on the ice. Of course she had read his file and he had played college ice hockey, but he looked better in the flesh. He swiveled his hips and charged through the crowd of people towards her and ended with jutting out his feet and covering her with little flakes of ice.

"Alright, okay." she needed to calm herself down before pouring her soul into her well thought out speech. She brushed her hair out of her face, but suddenly her mind went blank when she saw his smile spread as she looked up, followed by his signature hair flip.

"Go for Santa." Deeks joked as he saw the flash of fear wash over her face.

She took a breath and smiled at the fact that she was actually confessing her love for him, finally. And of course at the fact that she had opted to do it in public considering her fear of being denied. But it was something about him that allowed her to push forward with what she wanted to say.

"What going on, you're freaking me out." Deeks was officially scared to death. Kensi didn't say things like 'I wanna talk to you' regularly or nonetheless stutter when she talked to anyone.

"Oh my gosh." she said, still trying to calm herself down. She let out another nervous hair flip and sigh as she continued on. "You plan these things to say and when the time comes, you can't say 'em..." she trailed off for a second, trying to figure out a way to say this without scaring him off. "Um... Just you and me. Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi." Okay officially the worst way to start this off, now it sounds like a break-up speech.

Deeks on the other hand was now half-scared, half-thrilled to see her try this out. He knew she was doing her best to work this out, but it seemed like he had been contributing more than her lately. Asking her on vacations, trying to talk to her and tell her how he felt. But he thought it was hilarious that she was the one who had said it finally, or at least, started to. It had just dawned on him that at any second during this reveal she could turn it all off and just say 'you know what, I can't do this right now,' and skate away only to leave him standing there embarrassed.

But that wasn't what Kensi wanted to do. She planned to get through this entire speech and leave him there mesmerized. She need to get this off her chest and let him know that she had felt the same way. She figured he had been losing hope in them, he pulled away a bit since everything had happened, the torture, Afghanistan, thinking that was what she wanted. No, she wanted him to pull her closer. She was so used to being bold, but she wanted to do this with him She wanted to be bold with him, and that was precisely what she had intended to tell him.

"A-Alone we're bold, we're brash. We can move mountains..." again, Kensi took a small breath and tried to read his expressions to see if she was doing this right. And she was pretty sure she was, his expressions had turned much more serious as she started her speech. Still the same Deeks though, he still had that hurt and anguish hidden in his eyes, but they were so... soft. She knew it was ridiculous, how could someone's eye's seem soft? But that was how they appeared to her. Those baby blue soft eyes, more of a cornflour blue, hence her favourite colour, but Deeks was always simply... Deeks.

"And together we're um..." she had started this statement not even knowing that it was coming out of her mouth. Then she realized it was and she thought she ruined it. But then Deeks jumped in and gave her hope.

"We're safe." Although it wasn't in the sweetest tone, she knew he had meant it. And it was true, she did feel so much safer.

"Yeah." _Really Kensi, nice going. 'Yeah'. You sound ridiculous, just tell him! _"Together we're safe." All she could do was repeat his words, more for her than him though. _'__Pull it together, girl!' _ she could hear Nell's words from a previous conversation she had shared with her a few hours ago when Nell had caught her rehearsing lines in the women's locker room for this exact conversation.

"Yeah." _Alright, now you sound ridiculous, man. She's trying to tell you something from her heart and you just sound like a robot. You need to reassure her that you feel the same! _Now the little voices in his head wouldn't shut up. So he decided to listen to them. Taking a slightly more loving tone he said, "I know."

_Now or never, _"I want to be bold, Deeks," as she said this, she moved her hand to his and peeled it off of the railing. Now he was trying his luck, he was clinging to it like it was his lifeline, only making it harder for her to say what she means. She stepped in, officially desperate to get her point across, "but I wanna be bold with you." She had said it. She put it out there, now it was his turn.

He had to think it over, reassure himself what she was saying was real without coming across like he didn't feel the same way. "So no more games, then?" a small smile was creeping across his face, barely visible.

She knew what he had meant to say, he wanted to say, _'Really?' _but she knew he needed the reassurance, so she gave it to him. "No more games." She, too, was letting herself slip into one of her famous Mona Lisa smiles.

"Chips on the table." Now he was just making this ridiculous. He was using an analogy to substitute for their relationship. And she would deny it if you asked, but it was adorable. But of course she knew behind that was just him and his insecurities wanting to be satisfied.

"All in." her lips had broken into a full on smile and she was leaning into him absentmindedly.

Confirming what she had just said again he 'humphed' in disbelief and mimicked, "All in."

She had to keep this little window of affection open as she began to sway back and fourth slightly and whipped her hair back once again in nervousness. And Deeks could never deny that it was completely adorable. Overcoming _her _wave of disbelief that serious Deeks had set in, she wanted her comedian back, "Tonight."

He continued, catching on and so badly wanting to kiss her, "Tomorrow."

She knew that this was going too well for one of them not to make a move on the other, so she just kept going, waiting for him to do just that, "And the day af-"

There it was.

He kissed her.

Correction, he was kissing her, and he was damn surprised at the fact that she didn't pull away. In fact, she deepened the kiss. They both pulled back just to revel in the fact that just happened, and Kensi broke first. She let a shy smile cross her lips and he let one out a split second after.

They were in public, and kissing, and not caring. In fact... they both leaned in once more and clashed once again, but in the good way, of course. They were literally 'all in' now, as Sam and his wife skated up to them. And yes, Kensi and Deeks could see them for quite a few moments before they pulled apart, Kensi with a shy smile on her lips and her eyes almost screaming, _Uh-oh_ as she looked form them to Deeks. And then she realized that her hand was still in his, but instead of the feeling of cold dread she imagined floating through her veins the first time someone caught them in the act, she only felt excitement that someone finally could confirm that she belonged to Deeks. And most importantly, Deeks belonged to her. So she kept holding his hand, in fact, she held it more out of love than the way she had held it earlier, because of the fear she held inside that Deeks was going to skate away.

Deeks was completely opposite of Kensi, a pure expression of shock on his face, as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have. And clearly by the way Kensi had kissed him back, he knew that his actions were approved of. But something inside him made him feel like Sam was going to kill him for kissing his little sister. It was actually quite the contrary, Sam was trying so hard not to just stand there with Michelle smiling like and idiot and cracking a joke about what he had just witnessed

And Sam did just that, "Wow, Deeks, you and Kensi are better on the ice than I thought."

Michelle's eye's widened at the fact Sam had the guts to say that, and Kensi had let herself slip into a more relaxed smile and laughed at the joke, hitting Deeks on the arm with not quite as much power as she wanted to. In fact it looked like a 'say something, boyfriend' punch that a 'we're just friends caught in the moment, nothing to see here' punch.

Deeks let out a nervous chuckle and said "Yeah..." and trailed off in an awkward tone just as Sam sent a thumbs up to the man standing behind them. They were so caught up in the fact that Sam and Michelle were there that they didn't notice Callen and Joelle watching from behind. Now Deeks was sure he was a dead man walking. "Eh-hem." Deeks cleared his throat and this got a laugh out of everyone but himself and Kensi. In fact, they both silently agreed that they hated the attention.

"So." Kensi cut in, "How are things with you and Joelle?" She was looking for something, anything to divert attention.

Unfortunately, that backfired, "Good, so how are things with you and lover boy over here?"

Kensi was in pure and utter shock at this point. Her mouth started to form a 'well...' but she just paused before even saying the first letter. Instead she settled for being cut off by Deeks. And to be honest, she didn't mind his version of the answer to Callen's question.

Deeks said, "What do you think?" and leaned in to kiss Kensi square on the lips. That certainly caught everyone's attention, including Sam's daughter who had just returned with two hot chocolates that fell to the ground as she covered her eyes and started laughing. Sam's son also followed behind her and he looked just as shocked.

And the fact that Kensi kissed back in front of everyone certainly surprised, well, everyone. Including Deeks, he was expecting her to slink back against the outer barriers and promptly proceed to punch him with the 'shut up' punch. When he pulled back, (not her), everyone was expecting Kensi to do just that. But instead she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly to the right, daring anyone to challenge her. But Callen had to, he just had to.

"Huh, I'd pay to see that again."

Kensi gladly accepted the offer and yanked Deeks down to kiss him the way he had done to her just a minute ago. Deeks, of course, wasn't expecting that more than the next guy, and he gaped in shock.

Kamran and Aiden clearly realized that they were together and Aiden let out a much louder than anticipated, "Ohhhh." and, finally, they were all laughing together.

**Xox**

**So, comments, thoughts on continuing?**

**My utmost _love,_**

**foxy209**


	2. It's All in the Eyes

Hello** people seeking redemption because they thought that Densi wouldn't happen as awesome as it did in 'Humbug'. Huh? No one? Well, I did... But then again, why doubt the works of Shane Brennan?**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Xox**

_"So." Kensi cut in, "How are things with you and Joelle?" She was looking for something, anything to divert attention._

_Unfortunately, that backfired, "Good, so how are things with you and lover boy over here?"_

Kensi_ was in pure and utter shock at this point. Her mouth started to form a 'well...' but she just paused before even saying the first letter. Instead she settled for being cut off by Deeks. And to be honest, she didn't mind his version of the answer to Callen's_ _question._

_Deeks said, "What do you think?" and leaned in to kiss Kensi square on the lips._

**Xox**

"Well, we'll leave you to to it." Michelle signaled as they all nodded in agreement and shock at the same time.

"Yeah, so you two can get a room or something." Sam commented, earning another well deserved glare from his wife.

"Samuel!" she hit him on the chest playfully as she gave a 'let's go, they'll know when they need a room' look. "Kamran needs a new hot chocolate and so do I, so let's go get one." her voice had now taken a more commanding tone on the words 'let's go get one', and she had plastered on a fake smile as an apology for Sam's behaviour towards the newly formed couple.

Aiden had now caught on to his mother's suggestion and decided to join in, "Yeah, dad. I want you to meet my Military buddies." Aiden gestured to a group of three guys sitting on a bench lacing up their ice skates. When Sam was still staring at Deeks and Kensi, he decided to graduate to flattery, "I told them about you and they want to see if you're just a myth."

"Alright, son." Sam agreed, realizing he was, in fact, still staring at them.

Michelle quickly swiped up his hand and gave a dismissing nod to Deeks and Kensi, "Have fun on you two!" She then looked to check up on Callen, who thankfully got the message before Sam and was already getting a pair of skates for Joelle.

"Okay, we're officially screwed." Deeks had said this under his breath, but Kensi had still heard him and raised an eyebrow at him. Sure, Callen and Sam were tough but what would they possibly do to him? They had their thing for a while and it seemed like they approved of it after properly vetting Deeks. But when Deeks nudged her shoulder and forced her to face what he was staring at, she knew what he had meant. Kensi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she had seen a little woman leaning against the side of the rink and staring at them with a genuine smile.

"Oh. Well, now or never Deeks." she grabbed his hand and before he knew what was happening he and Kensi were standing in front of Hetty and smiling like idiots.

Of course Hetty had to save them from being eternally frozen in time standing there. "So, sunshine and gunpowder, Mr. Deeks?"

He was quickly drawn out of his haze when he heard the words and averted his gaze to momentarily focus it on the ice. As Hetty put in in perspective, he scoffed in disbelief at his new role of being Kensi's boyfriend an looked her dead in the eye, as if to confirm something. "Yeah..." he trailed off hoping Hetty got what he meant. His eyes said it all, 'I will protect her'.

Kensi was lost and looking at Hetty trying to intimidate her into giving up their secret game, "Oh, nothing to be worried about, Ms. Blye. So, is there something to tell?"

Kensi gave a hesitant look at Deeks and decided to hit it head on when he gave her an approving look, "Look, Hetty..." _this is going to be harder than I thought... _"How much did you see?"

_Did you see our make-out session?__  
><em>

"Nothing to hide, anymore."

_Damn her and her cryptic messages!_

"Look Hetty, me and Deeks are..."

_Together._

"And we have feelings for each other so..."

_Deal with it._

"We want to stay partners Hetty. Our relationship won't get in the way of anything, it may actually make us better in the field."

_I like him. Please... Let me keep him?_

"And I care about him, and we are in this..." Kensi stopped fast in her tracks as she let in dawn on her that they could possibly not be in this for the long run. Deeks, being Deeks and being taught by Hetty, automatically knew that she was thinking and decided to give her reassurance.

"And we're in this for the long run." Deeks gave her on of his million-watt smiles. Translation...

_We're in love._

**Xox**

"Deeks, have you seen my... got it!" Kensi shouted from the bedroom and ran out excitedly. They had gone back to Kensi's apartment to gather some of her stuff for the trip. It was a six hour drive and she insisted she needed her secret stash of candy so they had to stop at the supermarket as well. "So... Excited?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Sugar Bear? I mean, now we can do this." he walked up to her and she knew exactly what he was planning to do. Although she was going to punch him in the shoulder and say they needed her Ho-Hos from Whole Foods, she just wanted to be with him after all this waiting. He came up to her and they yet again clashed, (but in the good way). She dropped her go-bag on the floor and reached her hands around his neck, ultimately giving him the opening he needed to lift her onto the counter.

Oxygen becoming a necessity, they pulled back reluctantly, "I mean, I don't hate doing that..."

"Oh really? Lemme persuade you." He was talking in a most seductive tone as he put on his best impish grin and looked into her eyes. She tried to hide it but now her eyes said it all, they were burning with desire.

"No need to do that."

"You're messing with me." he stated. Deeks knew she didn't mind one bit.

"Yes" she planted a quick kiss on his lips, "but we really do need to go. I need my Ho-Hos. And my Twinkies. And my Snowballs."

"And your pop-tarts?"

"Awww. How could you possibly remember?" she taunted as he lifted her off of the counter. He let out a _'Pft!' _sound and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning down to grab her bag.

"Alright, let's do this Fern." his smile was now completely out of love and excitement. It was almost too perfect to fit into the crazy messed up story of their lives. Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi...

"Yeh..." the same thing had just hit Kensi, something was going to go wrong. It had to. Everyone in her life dies, or leaves, and just forgets about her, Jack, Renko, Dom, why hasn't it happened to Deeks and her? That was the most nerve racking question for her, when will they meet their unfortunate end? She finally found the person she loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with. But maybe the universe was on her side. I mean, you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet. So maybe they were taken away from her because they weren't Deeks, like the universe was just waiting to strike. Or something as powerful as the universe... like Hetty.

"Hold on." he put his hands around her waist from behind and kissed her on the head, he knew something was wrong. "Okay, what's up?"

"I'm _good _Deeks." she might as well had just said she was fine at this point. She was trying not to cry, but then Deeks with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she couldn't resist. She had never completely and openly cried into anyone else's arms over anything. Afghanistan was a given, but she still had her walls up. But now, right now, in this moment she had let everything fall and crumble to the ground. Deeks was her safe place and he deserved an out, even if she knew he wouldn't take it. That, after all, was partly why she was offering one.

"Mhhhhmmm..." He turned her around only to see the bright sparkle of unshed tears in her eyes. "Awww, Kens." and then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's just- why hasn't something terrible happened to you yet? I can't stop thinking about that. Seriously, Deeks. Something terrible always happens to the people I love most in my life, and nothing has happened to you yet. Dom got abducted by terrorists, Renko got shot and was supposed to make it out of surgery... and Jack." she was now in full blown tears and had her head buried in his chest. She kept trying to choke back the sobs only to make them louder, and only to make him love her more.

"It's okay, I would never leave you. I promise, Princess." he was desperate now. A punch in the arm for calling her Princess. A laugh because she was crying. He needed something to know that she was okay.

Instead, nothing. No laugh, no punch, none of the humor that only he could understand, it wasn't Kensi.

Anything to get her to respond, "I love you, and I'm not going to apologize for that. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I'm not going to apologize for that. I would give my life for you, and I refuse to apologize for that. And I would do anything for you, Kens."

That got a response from her. She pulled back and looked straight into his eyes and said something she never thought she would ever say to anyone ever again and mean it, "I love you too, Deeks." but before he could get another word out, she continued. "But that's the problem. What if you got shot instead of me, and I was left here all alone. Or I got blown in a mission and you were left here all alone. Deeks, I don't wanna hurt you."

"Kensi, that something that comes with the territory of our work. You can never know how you go or when someone else goes. We just have to be there for each other. There is no denying that being there for someone is how love works. So I'll always be there for you and you can always be there for me, deal?"

She nodded her head on lay her head down again on his chest. She liked to listen to his heartbeat. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she did. It just brought her comfort, something about knowing that the person she cared about still had a pulse. "You know, when I saw you for the first time at Sidorov, I thought you were dead. And I couldn't feel your pulse. I must have been screaming because Callen had run over to me. Deeks, I was so scared. My hand was shaking so much, I couldn't even check if my partner was alive. And what if you weren't, Deeks?"

Her words sent shock waves through his body, he had never thought how his torture effected her. It certainly effected him when he found out about her torture in Afghanistan, and he knew that telling her might be the only way to calm her down. "You know, when I found out about you being tortured in Afghanistan, I was scared to death. They sent me the photo and I lost it, Kens. I tortured a man who didn't even know anything, and I didn't even care if it worked."

"And when I had met you in the gym for the Warriors op, there was something about you. And Callen accused me of being smitten with you." she stopped her story telling and looked down at the ground to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. "But I kinda liked you already. And when I overheard Callen talking to Hetty about you after our first case with you as liaison and found out she had been tracking you for a while. Honestly I was shocked when Called asked if she chose you..." Again she stopped, unsure if she should tell him what she had heard. There were so many ways someone could take it, but she needed to tell him for some odd reason it felt like an obligation to her, "for me."

For the first time in forever, Deeks let out a shy smile and Kensi just didn't have the heart to call him out on it. In fact, it was adorable in her eyes. He looked down at the ground and shook his head, "Awww, Hetty..."

"Yeah. But the good news is she chose right. You know, I liked you from the beginning if that makes you feel any better. I just figured if I was nice to you from the start that G and Sam would get totally pissed off. And if I let you in... I thought you would leave someday, too." she was being completely sincere with him. She really had liked him from the beginning, she was just scared something may happen to him.

"Really?" Deeks questioned, he knew he would get a response only someone could receive from Kensi Marie Blye.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Or was I? Maybe I would've gone partner-less? Maybe it was those baby blues?" Kensi's eyes slightly widened. The last part was not supposed to come out. She would never live this down.

"Baby blues?" Deeks was intrigued to see where this went. Kensi Blye did not use the term 'baby blues'. "Or is it more of a cornflour blue, Bad Ass Blye?"

"Meh." she shrugged and picked up her bag only to throw it at him, "Come on, partner!" She opened up the door and turned around with a smirk a raised her eyebrows up and down. "Scared? Don't worry, I won't bite."

"No, huh, yeah." No doubt, she enjoyed making him nervous.

**Xox**

Once they had all their supplies gathered for the trip, Twinkies, pop-tarts, etc., they decided to begin the journey to Mammoth. "So is it that obvious we're a couple?" Kensi had asked, which received a light-hearted laugh from Deeks.

"Considering that when I picked up a pack of Sweet Tarts you kissed me in front on like... ten people. Not that I have a problem with that, but it was weird when the woman came up to us and said we're a 'cute couple'." he said as he turned the key in the ignition and the car let out a funny grunt.

"Well, I guess we kind of are. I mean, you can't stop claiming me as yours. You almost literally shouted it from the rooftops. You said 'that's my girl' like five times in there."

"Because you are my girl." Deeks was expecting a punch in the arm, a playful slap on the chest, but instead she let out a wry laugh and he heard something along the lines of _I can deal with that_. And so could he.

After a few pointless arguments they decided to shift to a topic they would certainly have to tread lightly on. How long they've had their 'thing'. Marriage. Kids. If they're really in this for the long run. It was subject that was scary, in fact it made Kensi want to curl up in a ball a cry herself to sleep in light of what had happened with Jack. But her heart knew Deeks would never do what Jack did, it was just a matter of convincing her brain.

"Deeks..." she trailed off yet again not knowing what to do about any of this. "I mean, all of this. Everything... What you said back there to Hetty, you really meant it?"

He slowed the car a bit just to turn towards her. She thought it wasn't going to last forever, understandable, but not true. Deeks had meant what he said to her, there was no question there. Well, except for the one she had. "Yes, Kens. I meant it. I wanna be with you. And if it took this long I swear to you I would never let you go. I want to go on an official first date in the movie theater and get you popcorn and then spill it on the people in front of us. I want to keep going on dates and spending the nights together and sneaking around and eventually I want to put a ring on your finger." he paused to take in her reaction to the ring part. Deeks knew what had happened between Kensi and her ex-fiancé, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't the one who sent her back into hiding.

He had been waiting for her to slump back into her seat and look aimlessly out the window. _Oh... I'm sorry Kens. I didn't mean to scare you. I mean, not that you're scared, but... Never mind. _He could already envision her reaction and the conversation that followed until he began to study her. She was looking at the mountains, but she also had her vision pointed towards his reflection in the window. It was raining hard with a light fog surrounding and clouding up the windows, but he could have sworn that in her reflection she was smiling. And not her normal smile, this was a shy smile that made him want to melt inside.

Once he knew he had gained approval he moved forward, still making sure to read her reactions to his words, "And then I want to have kids..." he paused again and studied her expressions. She looked... content.

"Okay." That was a small one-syllable word that had just came out of her mouth, but to Deeks it had meant so much more. Those walls that were put up to barricade herself were almost all the way down for him. That filled him with an immediate rush of love and excitement and acceptance that collided into the most wonderful moment he had ever landed himself in. It was better than sitting on the couch wit her or getting breakfast with her or going undercover as Justin and Melissa, the happily married couple. In fact all of his best moments in life had been with her, but this one made the top. She had let him in at last.

It was becoming too silent for him and Deeks decided to shift back to their regular routine, taking a serious life-changing topic and, making it something hilarious, "Come on, Fern, you know you want me to put a baby in your belly."

With that her eyes slightly widened, but then they detracted and she went into a warm smile and those beautiful eyes that said 'actually, I wouldn't mind' and he threw on a 'I'm glad you let me in' look. He gave her one last loving glance and put his baby blues on the road once again.

"Besides, I like you..." _so that shouldn't be a problem. _Before Deeks could squeeze out a response from his blocked mind, he heard the words that completely confirmed his suspicions. "More than like." She had said it in a small voice, and he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to have heard it. But nevertheless, she had said it. Onc ehs ehad mustered up the courage, she decided to say the statement all at once to let him know there was no question she really did love him. "I like you more than like."

"I like you more than like too, Fern."

**Xox**

**So I was going to make a super cliffhanger and whomp both Kensi and Deeks but it's Christmas so I don't want to do anything and to them. Plus I feel bad for Kensi and Deeks right now considering what I did to Kensi in the end of my one-shot 'I Like the Way You Hold Me'. So yay! Happy ending to this chapter and sorry for any mistakes I didn't really revise it...**

**My utmost_ love _ and holiday wishes,**

**foxy209**


	3. You Choose What Happens

**Hello, guys! Sorry about the updates... The episodes give me inspiration and I have none coming off of 'Spiral' and I'm not sure that them skipping a week was helping. I'm not expecting highly of the next episode and I need ****you**** guys to give me some ideas on what I should include in my next chapter. Any suggestions? Give me a quote, a scenario, a new nickname for Kensi, a punchline, a disclaimer line. Just PM me or leave it in the comments, and if you're thinking, 'This is stupid' or 'How could I help?' think about it harder... **

**YOU get to choose what happens! Make my story what you want.**

**I also want to take this time to thank anyone who reviewed, favourited, followed, anything! I also want to say thank you to bookdiva who unknowingly made the story that I always go to for some inspiration, 'Hey Baby'. You guys should really check it out!**

**But I wanted to give you guys some input... so here I am.**

**Angry at me? Review and explain. Read this and are curious to see what people choose? Follow. And if you don't mind the story... favourite if you get the chance.**

**So bottom line, choose what you wanna read, tell me what you think, and check out 'Hey Baby' if you're in for some Densi awesomeness.**

**My utmost ****_love_**** and curiousity,**

**foxy209**


	4. Questions (Well, More Than Usual)

**Hello to all those eager beaver Densi fans...**

**First of all, thank you to all of those people who helped me sort out this chapter ( MountainGirl and doodlebug and bookdiva ) and tolerating me spitballing ideas that were garbage disposal worthy.**

**Second of all, I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update... I needed inspiration and as you see above I got some :D**

**Third of all, I will take ideas or suggestions of any kind at any point in the story, I love to make it something that readers play in their minds when they're finished reading a chapter.**

**Now I am done with the first part of my incessant babbling, so read on... **

**Xox**

_"Besides, I like you..." so that shouldn't be a problem. Before Deeks could squeeze out a response from his blocked mind, he heard the words that completely confirmed his suspicions. "More than like." She had said it in a small voice, and he wasn't even sure if he was supposed to have heard it. But nevertheless, she had said it. Once she had mustered up the courage, she decided to say the statement all at once to let him know there was no question she really did love him. "I like you more than like."_

_"I like you more than like too, Fern."_

**Xox**

After more light-hearted bantering and Deeks' proclamation that their first girl's name was going to be Fern, they only had an hour of their drive left. And Kensi was determined to win at least _one _game of 'Guess the Song' against Deeks. She just couldn't put it together, how did he guess 'Sunburst' by MAKO? It doesn't even have any words and she knows all of his pre-sets, none of them techno.

"Come on, Fern! You know you can do better than that!" Deeks was taunting her now, and what she didn't know until that very round was he had Shazam running on his phone and he could see it through the hole in the steering wheel. Kensi, could just catch a glimpse of the screen when he turned off the highway and ripped the phone out of his hands. She was going to call him out and punch him, but he had the cutest little smile on his face. She couldn't do that to him, so she just shook her head and smiled at the ground.

"Hah! You could never be mad at me for long, Kensalina!" he had a new secret weapon... he would have to use that more often. "Hey, Kens..."

"Yeah."

He leaned into her as if to kiss her, but instead grabbed his phone back and screamed, "Angel with a Shotgun!"

"How do I put up with you sometimes..." Honestly, she asked herself that question more than the healthy average person should. But he was Deeks, and she really was 'all in' and she really did 'like him more than like'. So, it's a good thing she's not an average person.

"Ha! I have to put up with you so it's only fair you have to put up with me. Falling asleep on my couch and eating all of my food and punching me all of the time..." The list went on and on, but her mind shut off after he said her punching was something he had to put up with. She didn't realize... Oh God. She punched him in the jaw, why did she do that? _Stupid! Stupid, Kensi!_

When she brought her hand to her jaw and her eyes glazed over, that's when he realized he had done something wrong. "Kens, hey Princess. You in there?"

She all but jumped out of her seat, "Huh." That came out more breathy and unsure than she wished.

"What's wrong?"

He really had no idea? Maybe he just wanted to forget about it? Was it so bad he needed to forget? She would have tried to forget if the roles were reversed. Hell, she would bash her head in wondering why the one person she loved would ever do that.

"I didn't know you had to 'put up' with my punches." she said it bluntly, a statement more than a question, a realization more than a statement, and the truth more than a realization. She was hurting him when she did that.

"Kensi. No, I didn't mean it like that." he reached out to touch her, but she yanked away.

"No. No, Deeks! I hurt you..."

"Kensi it's okay. It didn't hurt." He was lying. He was lying through his now throbbing teeth reliving the horror of Kensi's power-packed punch. It hurt, it hurt his ego, his mouth, his pride, but most of all his heart. He could never have taken that shot after the night that they had. Sure he would have taken it 24 hours before, but their relationship had taken the fast lane overnight. In fact, he hadn't regretted it until that point. He never liked to see Kensi in pain, not to mention at the gunpoint of a terrorist.

"You're lying." _Was it that obvious? _"I'm sorry..."

"Come on, Kens. Please? Listen to me?" he paused and she moved her head to face him. They were pulled over. When did they pull over? "It doesn't matter, that's the past. You have your regrets, I have mine, too. You know what, I've done things to you that I should never have done and I will remember my whole life."

"Like what, Deeks? You're so perfect and easy to love. How could someone ever possibly love me?" Something she also vowed never to admit to anyone, but somehow Deeks got it out of her.

"You really think that no one could love you. What about the team, huh? Your mom?" he paused. "Me?" The last part came out a little less sure than he wanted it to. He was scared saying the actual words may be too soon for her. That everything could go down in flames by coming out of his shell too fast.

She honestly had no response to that, how could she? There was a small part of her that believed him, but what about the rest?

No one could love her, no one. Jack certainly didn't. Her dad may have, but there was another secret half that may not have. Her mom let her believe that her dad was an honest man, she lied, too. The team... they were friends, they never met the real her. Deeks hadn't even met the real her. She had her secrets, too. Did anyone ever wonder why she doesn't look anything like her parents?

Right at that moment, she wanted to tell him everything. And she meant everything.

"Lily Zoe." That was all she said, of course leaving Deeks clueless. She couldn't take it back now, and didn't want to.

"What?"

"No one knows the real me. No one even knows my real name," she took a moment to read his expressions. Confusion mixed with a little bit of everything else. "Has anyone ever wondered why I look nothing like my parents? God, Deeks, my life is so screwed up."

"So you're saying..." _you were adopted._ The words couldn't even come out of his mouth. Was she really adopted?

"My real parents didn't even love me enough to keep me in the first place."

"Kens," She was... He made another effort to reach out for her, slower this time so she could react, and she allowed it. He grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. "Okay, do you wanna talk about it?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand tighter, "Can we keep driving?" to earn a smile and a nod in return. "Apparently I was adopted at six months when my real parents couldn't handle me anymore. I had a brother..."

They continued their conversation and shared some things from both their childhoods until they had to stop at the check-in point where they showed the passes and were given a map to lead them to their cabin.

Her smile when they rolled up was more than he could handle. He had just told her that his childhood nickname was 'Hellboy' due to a meltdown in the school play and she kept laughing until he asked her what her childhood nickname was. In return, she gave him her famous death glare and stepped out of the car. To his surprise when they walked up to the door she admitted, "Jackson."

"What? Jackson, what kind of nickname is that for a teenage girl?"

"I..." she stumbled. If she told him this now, she would never hear the end of it.

"Come on, I gotta hear the story behind that." _click_, the door opened and they both stepped in, momentarily blinded by the view they were introduced to.

It hung over a beautiful cliff and was surrounded by pine trees among other wildlife. The sky was filled with a beautiful pinkish orange with a flourish of baby blue and yellow at the tippy top of the view through the window.

Kensi just wanted to jump off with Deeks into the rushing waters below, "You said it was a hotel."

"Of sorts." he just smirked at her and continued gawking. The pictures didn't do justice to the view or the size, thank God he knew the man who rented this one out.

"How much was this, Deeks? I don't like being spoiled, and I don't want you to pour out your wallet for one trip." she felt guilty now. Why did he feel she deserved this? She had never done anything this remarkably mesmerizing for him, then it hit her. He was being the man in the relationship. Asking her on trips, grabbing hold of her on the couch, bringing her breakfast and paying for the dinner every day.

It gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling that started in her stomach and made it's way through her chest. She grabbed hold of Deeks, catching him a bit off guard and making him stumble a few steps back. She enveloped him in a hug, completely uncharacteristically. She felt like a carefree teen again, running into her father's arms after a mission both thought he would not return from.

"Does it make you happy?" he asked, a chuckle bubbling through his words. If it made her happy he didn't care what the latter was.

In return, she smiled and nodded into his shoulder while omitting a low moan, something he had to admit turned him on.

"Then it doesn't matter what it was or how much my wallet cried from it, it's for you," he paused and turned them face to face, "and I care about you." He took another second to stare into her eyes. The birthmark she had in the right one was something he found most unique about Kickass Kensi. She had these rare gifts that made her so girly and then she took down a man twice her size.

"So tell me, Jackson, where did that come from?" he asked while proceeding to pick her up and haul her to the couch that sat in the middle of the open space atop a beige rug and facing the flat screen television that would capture the whole room if it weren't for the view.

She gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed a red pillow, deciding to get comfortable before being pissed off by Deeks' begging. "Janet Jackson, top female artist of '94. Talent show, freshman year." She was talking in fragmented sentences, clearly nervous of Deeks' reaction to her words."They called me 'Jackson' until I... you know."

He knew she didn't want to talk about her time as a homeless teen, so he continued on after a slightly awkward pause, "So were you good?"

"I think so, I mean... I won the show." She was lying, she knew she was good. The 'Elite Choir for Teens' president who was talking to her shortly before her dad died could beg to differ with her 'I think so' she had just thrown to Deeks.

"You won! Come on, how bad was the competition?" She had to be a bad singer, how much more perfect could she get?

"I... I don't know. I probably looked like an idiot up there. Oh God, Deeks, I looked like a complete idiot!" she was flustered now and freaking out. He shouldn't have said that, she probably was amazing.

"Hey, hey, Kens, it's okay. I didn't mean that, okay? I bet you're amazing."

She sniffled a bit and nodded, there was no reason to be worked up about this, so why was she? The answer was simple, she wanted to look perfect in his eyes, and if he seemed to doubt her skills then so did she.

After they sorted out her break-down and Deeks gave her a few more encouraging little nothings, they ventured into small talk and eventually headed to bed.

**Xox**

He walked down the hall and carried Kensi bridal style to their room; the bags could wait. He opened the door and once again stood in awe before realizing Kensi would much rather be in the bed in his arms than in the air in his arms.

The detective crossed the room and kissed her head lightly before laying her down on the _right _ side of the bed. Immediately after they laid down, she spread into starfish position and left no room for him. Apparently, the luggage didn't have to wait.

He quickly and quietly slipped on sneakers and a jacket and opened the door. The rush of cool air that hit his face was immeasurably refreshing from the L.A. constant heat. He stood for a minute and took yet another slow, deep breath and for that his nerves were very appreciative. He almost thought Kensi was going to bail out of the trip when she called him over so he played out his antics for as long as he could before skating to the edge of the rink that afternoon. For once he was... at peace with the universe.

He popped the car, thankful for it's somewhat silent alarm when he hit the wrong button on his keys, grabbed the luggage and headed inside. Once he set it inside and propped up the mini Christmas tree he had hidden in the trunk along with the gifts he had pre-wrapped that morning for her, he began to think about how lucky he was.

In his mind, he had the whole morning planned. Wake early, make her breakfast in bed, get her up and decorate the tree together. Then they would open gifts and go out and ski. The perfect beginning of Densi.

Without thinking, he plopped down on the couch and drifted off into a deep slumber.

He had pleasant dreams filled with him and Kensi and a little blonde-haired boy with chocolate eyes. It was almost too perfect until he was awoken by the sound of a soft cry.

Deeks propelled himself from the sofa and his initiate reaction was to head towards the cry and solve whatever problem it was. But then reality hit him, it was Kensi, and he had left her alone on Christmas Eve.

She woke up in an empty bed.

"Kensi! Kensi!" he ran in and grabbed her and whispered 'I'm sorry' over and over again, as if it were a prayer.

Her sobs became louder and he pulled her tighter to his chest to let her know that he really was here. "I..." _choked sob _"thought you were..." _choked sob_.

That was where he stopped her. He knew if she was forced to continue she would would find a way to cry louder and possibly soak his shirt more. "Kensi, Kensi, listen to me." He waited for her to look up at him, her eyes were red and puffy, puffier than they would be for just crying a few minutes. She had just sat there crying for... God knows how long. "I would never leave you." It came out sure, and it looked like she believed him, but if she didn't it was his fault.

In return, she again nodded and fell into him against the bed. So he sat back ever so slightly and held her in his arms until she stopped crying, well more like compressed it, but that's all you get from Badass Blye when it comes to girly stuff.

Wait... was he humming? She slowed her breaths as much as she could to make sure she wasn't imagining anything, and he was humming. She couldn't help herself, she burst out into a fit of giggles and added a signature piglet snort here and there.

"Like that, Princess?" He knew she would get a laugh from that, considering the last time he did it she couldn't stop. They were on the couch and watching 'The Jungle Book' with Sam's kids and Kensi paused it in the midst of a song to go to the bathroom and she came back and he was sitting there humming like an idiot and dancing around continuing the song much to Aiden and Kamran's amusement. It had been three years since then and she couldn't help but have a flashback to that day.

"What, 'The Jungle Book'?" she turned her head to look at him and realized he was worried about her by the look on his face. His grimace quickly morphed into a genuine smile, he was happy, so she was happy.

They slept in until 11AM and woke up to the radio blaring 'I'll Be Home for Christmas', which earned a smile from both considering the events of last night.

He decided to skip the breakfast in bed considering what happened the last time he wasn't there when she woke up. They needed to wake up together, and they did. "Come on, Princess, I wanna show you something."

She let out a moan and tugged him closer, nearly pulling him completely on top of her. "Come on! Pancakes, waffles?" she wasn't responding to anything and the perfect idea popped in his head.

"Doughnuts?"

At that, her head lifted slightly and she asked in a skeptical tone, "Doughnuts?" as if she were a child waking up on a snow day. "Because you better not be screwing with me."

"I'm not." he braced himself for what he knew was coming. She dove into him right out of the bed, and instead of putting her down, he put her over his shoulder, feet in back. Bad idea. She kicked hard and he nearly dropped her. "Woah! Kens, be careful I almost dropped you there."

"That was the point, Shaggy."

"Fine," he swung her down so her legs were hooked around his hips and her arms were around his neck. Their faces were a mere few inches apart and before they could kiss she yanked one of his hairs causing him to let out an over exaggerated wince. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" she said once again like a child. "I like looking at you."

"As flattering as that is, Sugarbear, I want it to be a surprise." Before falling asleep on the couch, he spent an hour decorating. It looked pretty good to him and he was dying to see what Kensi thought of it. It was for her, after all. And if by some miracle she likes it, then he'll be glad that he did the huge build-up.

She did something of a sigh and a groan before closing her eyes and allowing him to carry her to their destination. He walked as fast as he could, carrying however many stones she was and not hitting her head on anything considered. Once he made it into the foyer/living room, he did a 180 and made sure her back was to the decorations so he could give his speech before allowing her to look.

"Okay, open your eyes."

"Uhhh." she was confused. What was she supposed to be looking at?

"In a second. First, I wanted to say this is what I was doing last night. And second, I'm no interior designer, so brace yourself and try not to hate it." He finished off his 360 from earlier and Kensi was gawking at the view. There were lights, lots of lights. The electric fireplace was on and there was a tree with gifts under it.

Still in his arms, she turned her eyes to his and planted a hard kiss to his lips and when they stopped she mumbled still in kissing position, "I love it." she then pulled back completely, took a breath, and rest her forehead on his. "And you."

He just smiled like an idiot, "Good. And now I know all you can think about is food, so DOUGHNUTS AWAY!" he brought her over his head and flew her around until he finally found the kitchen and set her on the stool by the island. Before she could say anything, he ran into the living room and grabbed a half a dozen doughnuts.

He ran back in just as fast as he went and set the box on the granite counter top in front of her. It said, 'Merry Christmas, Sweet Tooth!' and added in Sharpie (presumably after the ice rink) 'I like you more than like'. Immediately she grabbed a doughnut, but to his surprise, held it up to his mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" he was staring at it like a time-bomb. She was offering him her doughnut, she didn't see what was so weird about that.

"I'm just curious what you're going to do to me if I eat it." In return, she just raised her eyebrows completely out of confusion so he continued on, "Kensi Blye, offering somebody her food? Practically unheard of."

"Well, I figured this is what boyfriends and girlfriends do, and since you're my boyfriend, it's only fair."

"Say that again?" he was grinning like an idiot once again. She just called him her boyfriend, implying she was his girlfriend. Again, completely out of character.

"You're my boyfriend, and I'm you're girlfriend." her arms slid around his neck as she announced she was his girlfriend and his found her hips. The doughnuts quickly forgotten, they headed to the living room to open gifts.

Kensi ran into the bedroom and grabbed her presents to him before they exchanged and began to argue who opens what first.

"Open that one," she said pointing to a small box sitting on top of the other two larger ones.

"No, we agreed, you opened first."

"We did not."

"Did too."

"Fine." she grabbed a medium sized one, about the size of a tissue box and he quickly grabbed it out of her hands.

"I'm saving this one for last." he offered up another one and gestured for her to open it. She did as she was told, and was surprised to see what was in there. It looked the more sloppier wrapped of the two, as if he had done this one himself last minute. She thought it would be jewelry, or some silly girl thing, but this was Deeks. Why underestimate Deeks? Inside was a model toy train, the one he was talking about from when he was a boy. She could never forget the Lionel's MPC-Era Large Steam Engine he bragged about on a case once, being a ferroequinologist. But he said he got this when he was six, why would he give it to her?

She just stared at it until he said, "Is it stupid? Oh, God, I knew it was stupid."

"No. No! Deeks, it's..." she couldn't even finished, she just looked up at him and smiled, putting her arm on his. It was so, perfect, so, Deeks.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment longer before she passed him two gifts, pulling the third one behind her. Hers could never top his, his were just right. "This one's for Monty," she pointed to one wrapped in a gold paper, rather than the surfboard paper she put on the other two. "It's just a bone, so... I want you to open this one though." Still keeping the special gift she opted for behind her, she pushed the less-sentimental gift forward.

She spent a good few hours on it, begging him to let her come with him and watch him surf one morning. He gently pulled off the wrapping paper and it was a long, flat box the size of a piece of paper. Pulling the lid off of the box, it was in fact a piece of paper, turned over and it looked like there was writing on the other side. Eying her suspiciously he flipped it over and there was an ink drawing of him surfing out on the open ocean. "Kens... this is. Just, wow." Wait, did she draw this? "You drew it?

Shyly, her head moved up and down a few times, "So you like it?"

"Are you kidding me, Princess? I'm gonna frame this thing!" he exclaimed with a look of pure admiration and love for her. She thought her gift wouldn't mean as much to him as his gift meant to her, but by the look on his face, it did.

Now the both of them had a secret gift to swap. Both grabbed it from behind and slid it fast to the other, now in a staring match to see who opened first. "On three?" she suggested. Getting a nod from him, she continued, "One... two... three..."

They both ripped the paper off at the same speed, the gifts both being held in a box, they gave another look before opening them.

Kensi was the first to react. In her hands, she was holding a knife with a wooden handle engraved with the word 'Sunshine' on one side and 'Gunpowder' on the other. "Deeks." she whispered. But he didn't hear her, he was doing just as her. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish. He was speechless, it was one of Kensi's journals. He quickly flipped through the pages with his thumb to see if he was just misunderstanding this. Kensi, Kickass/Badass Blye who has a never ending blockade of walls let him have her thoughts from some of the toughest times in her life.

"Kens... Wha? Me?" he pointed to himself for mock emphasis. Either she mixed these gifts up, or he just became the luckiest man in the world. She ran her finger over the carving in her new knife once again and looked up slightly.

"If anything ever happens, you can remember me," as simple as that. And to her, it was. "In our line of work, you never know when the last chance you have to tell the one person you care about most in the world how you feel. I want you to be able to know how I feel. I wrote in it for all of my missions. Including Afghanistan." Wait, _how you feel, including Afghanistan? _Afghanistan and feelings, oh, he was no stranger to that. But it never occurred to him that Kensi may have other feelings about leaving the night of their first official date and the night before when they... He thought he got it all with the damn frozen lake thing.

'Thank you', he wanted to say it, but it didn't seem like enough. Her gifts were so much more sentimental and well thought out his just didn't make a shadow to them, so he settled for a compliment. "You are just so perfect, Princess." which earned a rosy blush on her cheeks.

She looked down at her gift to try and hide it, instead it seemed as if it became more obvious as she felt her cheeks turn hotter. She hoped he couldn't see it, but when she looked up he was giving her a smile so perfectly Deeks.

She stood up gently and announced, "Get up."

"Uh, Kens. Did I do something wrong or..." he stopped and stood up, but she hugged him tight before he could say anything else. Once he began to realize what was happening, he put his arms around her and allowed her neck to stay under his chin.

Hugging someone taller than you is the best feeling in the world, because you feel protected, and that's exactly how she felt right now. She knew she seemed a little out of character since the beginning of this trip, but she didn't want Deeks to think she didn't mean 'all in' when she said 'all in'. If he left her because she didn't completely open up to him, and it felt odd, but she could not live or love without him. Badass Blye never had to rely on someone else, she was always an independent woman, but now it just seemed foreign to her.

"Thank you." Somehow her thank you meant a lot more than he thought 'thank you' could mean. It melted him from the inside out that she trusted him enough to let him hold her.

The rest of the trip actually went fairly well and the two of them had their fun moments and their 'I'm not talking to you' moments. But of course those ended in a long, hard collaboration of lips. The last day was heaven though. They just laid around all day, waiting for night to come. The trip lasted 'till New Year's Eve eve. They decided to come back and join in the team party.

**Xox**

"So, um... Do you want to stay at my place, or should I just..." His words were going to either burn him or reward him explicitly. The two of them may have over spent time together, maybe she just wanted to go home and enjoy peace and alone time.

But things were different now, "I mean, but you wouldn't really want me there."

"Kens! No, I want you here." Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. He knew neither of them would be spending many nights apart after this trip and he knew those nights would be the ones when they were forced because of carpool or anything like that. It'd take Heaven and Earth to truly keep them apart. They'd formed a habit and it benefited them both, so they saw no reason to change it.

In response, he got a nod and he threw her a signature smile, refusing to let go of her hand the rest of the drive home. _Home. __Together. _Oh, how much he wanted that.

When they pulled up, he ran around and quickly opened her door and lifted her out of the seat, running her toward the door and unlocked it. "To Densi!" he shouted and crossed the threshold before she had any time to object.

As he placed her on the couch, she raised a curious eyebrow, but immediately set it down, "I like that."

**Xox**

**So, everybody? I sat there for so long on this. I am going to pay you back the word count I owe you for the missing updates I am going to have a few super long chapters and get back to normal. Unless you guys prefer longer chapters...?  
><strong>

**And New Year's Eve party=late... but still equals a party with the team and what do you do no matter who or what is around if you are with someone you love at midnight...? So no worries, more Densi to come and I would love to know what you think about the story and longer chapters.**

**BTW are the bombshells cool with you guys, like Little Orphan Blye and stuff?**

**My utmost _love,_**

**foxy209**


End file.
